


Challenge at the Carnival

by RavenImpulse



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Carnival, Couple contest, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Snipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: Widow and her s/o have a friendly snipping competition at the carnival. Very fluffy. Written with a gender-neutral name and pronouns so Widow's partner can be whatever you choose.





	Challenge at the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a gender-neutral name and pronouns so Widow's partner can be whatever you choose.

Widow and her partner Alex walked hand and hand through the carnival. Widow had a bag slung over her should carrying candy apples, kettle corn, and a corndog that McCree wanted them to bring back for him. Alex was carrying several bags of cotton candy in their other hand. The couple walked silently throughout the game section, just enjoying being in one another’s company until a game on the end caught their eye. It was a long-range shooting game.

The games attendant noticed the two girls staring and started his pitch, “Come on down, you two look like you know how to handle yourselves. First round is on the house and then after that, it’s just two dollars around. What do ya say, wanna give it a try? All you have to do is use the guns here and hit the target at the other end. The winner is whoever is closest to the bullseye.”

“We can do it if you want kitten,” Widow smiled at the childlike glee on her partners face and paid the man ten dollars, “Keep the changes.”

The lovers set up side by side and took aim and shot. They repeated the process five times in rapid succession. At end of they stepped away and quietly giggled at the expression on the attendance’s face as he brought two pieces of paper forward, “You two must be in the army or something, that was pretty impressive shooting. Nine out of ten shots were perfect bullseyes, but you’re the winner.” He said pointing to Widow.

“I know exactly what prize I want, Alex close your eyes and don’t look.” She commanded, pointing out the one she wanted the attendant handed it to her and she held it out to Alex, “Here you got babe I got this for you.”

Alex smiled and took the bear out of their lover’s hand. It was a somewhat large, light brown teddy bear wearing a French barrette, “I love it, and I love you, Amélie!” They leaned forward and pressing their lives against Widow’s.


End file.
